Forum:Low Rank Diablos Guide by Zen
Guide Made By: Zen Guide for: Diablos Game: MHFU Rank: Low Rank Gathering Hall Weapon Type: Melee Armor: Anything with fairly good raw defense at the very least. High Grade earplugs or Guard+1/+2 become very convenient. Guide: If you have trouble trying to fight the Diablos, it’s probably because you just need to get more experience hunting it. Here’s my guide to beating this fairly easy monster. The two most common attacks the Diablos will use are its charging and its digging. Both of these attacks have something in common. When the Diablos finishes charging or comes up from digging, if you or your comrade is behind it, there is a 90% chance that it will clean the floor behind it with its tail. So just before it finishes charging, run to its back and then immediately run away from it (I recommend running to touch the hind legs, run to the side, then off to the belly). If done correctly, you should be at its front right before it even does the tail swipe, allowing you to land several hits on its head to break its horns or on its belly. This strategy is also very convenient because if you are right underneath its belly, it will decide to charge. However, because of its size, you will not be affected by its charge. When the Diablos has just dug, you can force it up again using Sonic Bombs. Right after it digs, throw a sonic bomb toward where it dug. The Diablos should submit as if being trapped by a pitfall and allow you to send ravaging combos against it. It is optional to bring a shock trap, but it is recommended if you want to capture it. The tail attack (the turning around attack) can be pretty annoying, so I recommend cutting off the tail ASAP. This will reduce the range of the tail attack, giving you more confidence in running away from it when it does that attack. If you have trouble cutting the tail, here’s what you do. Get every opportunity you can to hit that tail. Just keep hitting it. If you’re lucky, you could slice the tail right before it digs in the ground. However, DO NOT try to hit the tail after it finishes charging or coming up from the ground. If you do that, it will do its tail swipe. The hit-and-run strategy also works effective against this monster. The occasional “hip-check” is one attack you have to avoid. When the Diablos is in enraged, it will roar for a little less than 4 seconds; which is why it’s convenient to get high grade earplugs. However, its attacks become very powerful and faster to such an annoying point that you might not even be able to land a hit. It might also stop doing the tail swipe. It’ll be convenient to get guard+1/+2 as it might hit you. I recommend NEVER using sonic bombs while it’s in rage mode. The Diablos shows no mercy after it digs when enraged. Usually, the Diablos would come right up just split seconds after it digs, so just RUN LIKE HELL and DIVE when it digs in rage mode. You will rarely be able to successfully use a sonic bomb against it and even if you do, it should last a greatly shorter time than when its not. I guess you should only do so in a no-other-options situation. The wing is the hardest to break; not because it’s hard, but because you can’t reach it. But with some willpower and perseverance, you’ll get it.